


Putting the Buck in buck-naked

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Doc Neil, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Smut, anon-wish, established relaitionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: Couples are fond of getting time to themselves at times. Though there would be less complications, if Buccaneer would just be able to lock the damn door!





	Putting the Buck in buck-naked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there dudes,
> 
> here's a little shorty, based on an anon-wish on tumblr :D the prompt, coming from a kinky promptlist, was LivBucc and getting caught in the act. As such, you all should know what to expect ;)
> 
> Have fun!

Being careful included preserving the other quarters in case of a formal inspection.

They switched though, fairly regularly, him loving the space her quarters provided, she instead in love with the closeness, the lack of room, in his. She’d not be caught saying that she liked cuddling, but she was enamoured with being squished against him and the deep-seated feeling of comfort and safety _that_ evoked inside of her.

Almost as fond as she was of his metal hand, claws retracted, wandering up the back of her leg. It left goosebumps in its wake, had the anticipation pool in her belly. He set the pace today, was apparently in a leisurely mood, taking his time.

Or maybe he just wanted to see her squirm.

Her whine pulling his eyes to hers, dark pools in the small room, only illuminated by the light the fire in the furnace provided. It had their shadows dancing against the walls, washed any lingering memory of cold away and the silhouette of her body seemed displeased with his teasing, much more than she was herself.

“Impatient today, huh?”

His fingers dancing along the crease of her leg, missing all the important parts and yet feeling utterly right.

“You’re a fucking tease!”

The feeling of cold metal flicking at her eliciting another whine, more pleasure than displeasure this time, though his words still had the same tantalizing effect.

“You’d rather have me just fucking?”

Could fight neither the moan nor the laughter slipping out, his flesh-hand now joining in on the fun. Tickled over her stomach, ghosted over her chest, though she knew what he wanted, sitting in front of her like that.

Lifted her leg in tune with his ministrations, his bed comfy against her back. Let the appendage come to rest on his shoulder, bare foot coming insistently pushing at the part were metal gnawed at skin.

A gasp escaping her when he leaned forward, his lips first touching the skin of her stomach.

Were soft, his beard tickling her when he moved. Her leg slipping further over his shoulder, though his hands were making way for what was on his mind, kneading the insides of her thighs, while also pushing them further apart.

And she let herself relax against the pillows at her back, one hand on his head, trying to unravel his braid, the other fisting in the sheets when she felt his hot breath against her wetness. Moaned loudly, when his incredibly soft pair of lips kissed another with passion.

Got a hold of his bow, threaded her fingers through his hair, not caring for his laugh.

Was too taken with the strikes of his tongue, entirely too unpredictable. Imprecise too, always seeming to miss the parts she wanted him to hit the most. Was loud and did not care about that, knew that the men thought what they wanted to think anyways, would keep quiet when she couldn’t, if push ever came to shove.

Instead shut her eyes tightly, when he suddenly started to hit his mark.

Their dancing shadows on the wall, the electricity surging through her body, the sweat she could feel coldly against her skin with every one of his breaths hitting the small droplets. The feel of his hair in her hand, wound around it like a whip and her own moans mixing into a feeling of bliss, a slur of emotions and impressions.

Over it all this one deliberate movement from him, one hand leaving her thighs, making her arch.

Her hands pulling at the bedsheet with force, his hair in her hand yanked by her, a yelping kind of laughter reaching her mind only slowly. Was busy riding her high instead, her hips moving of their own accord, her muscles spasming.

Only slowly came down, to his mismatched hands dancing over her skin, laughter in his words.

“Sometimes I think you want to scalp me!”

Wanted to retort, to be witty and funny, a moan escaping her instead. His lips touching where she was most and overly sensitive again, uncomfortable for a few seconds, before the pleasure set in.

Did hardly notice that he was looking up at her, that his hands were dancing over her stomach, trying to reach further. Only saw his dark eyes, the flames from the furnace dancing in them. His long hair, unbound and wavy, wrapped around her hand. His automail-hand, pulling her closer by deftly digging into her bum.

Barely noticed the sound of the door banging open.

“Hey Bucc, your Crocodile is ready for use again and…”

The sound of silence now filling the room, before she could do anything a sheet thrown over her.

“Fuck, Neil! Don’t you know how to knock?!”

Freed her head from the confines of the bedsheet, her mind resurfacing from being muddled by pleasure. Watched when Buccaneer stood up, buck-naked, showing the gaping Neil out through the door and banging it shut with such force that the hinges seemed to rattle.

Turned around, breathing hard, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

A blush on his face, hair open and hanging over his body, his stance speaking of a plethora of conflicting emotions. Her mind catching up to the situation, only enabling her to do one thing.

She giggled.

Even more when he looked at her dumbfounded, though he soon seemed to relax, shoulders dropping a bit, the blush subsiding. His own grumbling kind of laughter coming forth, mixing so well with hers.

And after a few more moments of shared fun over having been caught in the act, he stepped up to the bed again.

Pulled the sheet away from her body, fingers sliding around her hip, digging into her behind and pulling her to the edge of the bed again. His bulky form getting on his knees, seemingly shrinking before her.

His face a grin and his voice almost a provocation.

“So, where were we?”

Her renewed giggling cut short when he unceremoniously picked up where they left of.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_
> 
> I reply to every comment, though it sometimes takes me a day, or two.
> 
> I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
